parents will be the golden
by GoldMasters20
Summary: <html><head></head>cada caballero dorado se entera de que sera padre. conosca su reacción. individual.</html>


**saint seiya no es mio**

**parents will be the golden**

**Mu.**

Era una cálida mañana, cuando suena el teléfono con el ritón de lady gaga rápidamente mu toma el teléfono.

Mu: hola buenos días bienvenido a la casa secreta de Aries, la cual usted no debe conocer, ya que el santuario es secreto y ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

Amy: hola amor, no te preocupes no le dire a naden del secreto santuario de athena localizado en Grecia y tengo noticias para ti.

Mu: menos mal que eras tú, ya te iba a atacar con mis poderes síquicos, si amor cuéntame.

Amy: vamos a tener un bebe.

Mu al escuchar tales palabra queda sorprendido y se alegra muchísimo por la noticia.

Mu: de verdad amor ¿No me estas bromeando?

Amy: no amor, es verdad ahora kiki tendrá compañía. Ya amor tengo que irme. Xao besos.

Mu: adiós amor, estoy muy feliz.

Mu cuelga el teléfono y sonriente sale de su templo para dirigirse a entrenar a su pupilo ikki.

Mu: ikki hoy día tengo muy buenas noticias

Ikki: cuales maestro mu?

Mu: tendrás compañía.

Ikki: tendrá otro alumno yo pensé que usted no podía cuidar a 2 kiki.

Mu: si puedo cuidar a 2 kiki, no he querido tener 2 alunnos porque solo uno puede tener mi armadura, pero este alumno será mi hijo.

Ikki: O.O osea que amy está embarazada?

Mu: si kiki vamos a celebrar esta noticia, ahora mi mujer se encuentra en la india, vamos acompáñame a celebrar con ella esta grata noticia.

Ikki y mu se tele trasportan a la india donde celebran junto a amy la noticia del embarazo de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Aldebarán<strong>

Aldebarán se encuentra con su esposa tomando un café en el santuario.

Carine: Aldebarán hoy día estuve en el hospital

Aldebarán: si querida ¿estás enferma o algo a si?

Carine: no exactamente, pero sabes ahora ya no seremos solo 2 ahora vamos a hacer 3

Aldebarán: ¿acaso tendremos un aluno o algún familiar tuyo va a venir a vivir con nosotros?

Carine: no vamos a tener un hijo estoy embarazada.

Aldebarán: ¿Qué? De la reacción Aldebarán cae de espaldas.

Carine: porque reaccionas a si? O.o

Aldebarán: voy a ser padre que felicidad jajaja, esto merece una celebración hoy dia vamos a cenar juntos a mejor restaurante de la ciudad vámonos!

Aldebarán y su esposa carine salen felices del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcara de la Muerte (DM)<strong>

DM se encontraba dormido esa mañana, cuando escuchas unos golpes en la puerta.

¡habra es la policía!

DM: que rayos.

DM se levanta a abrir la puerta.

Policía: Señor DM usted tiene que venir con nosotros

DM: ¿Por qué?

Policía: se nos ha informado de la demanda por paternidad que tiene pendiente.

DM: como que por paternidad yo no tengo hijos

Policía: reconoce esta foto, la policía le muestra la foto de una mujer embarazada.

DM: pero si esa es la chica con la que me acosté hace 2 meses atrás!, esta gorda.

Policía: según los antecedentes usted seria el padre y no ido a juicio ni dado su nombré al niño.

DM: esperen un momento!, tienen las pruebas de que ese niño que va a nacer es mío?.

Policía: si, los exámenes muestran un 100% de que usted es el padre legitimo de la criatura, ahora venga con nosotros al juzgado.

DM muy sorprendido y en estado de shock es llevado por la policía al juzgado por la demanda de paternidad.

-voy a hacer padre, o no … piensa DM para si

* * *

><p><strong>Saga<strong>

Saga caminaba por el santuario esa mañana, cuando shion el patriarca se le acerca y le entrega una carta.

Shion: esta carta llego para ti hoy saga.

Saga recibe la carta y se retira del lugar hacia su templo, dentro del templo comienza a leer la carta la cual dice:

_Querido saga, hace meses que no nos vemos y he deseado volver a encontrarme con usted, te he echado mucho de menos no puedo olvidar lo feliz que éramos juntos, las cosas aquí no han cambiado la temperatura sigue baja, a un es difícil vivir entre tanta nieve, pero no importa te he deseado escribirte de hace meses, pero no he podido, esto lo que deseo comunicarte, hace 7 meses que estoy esperando un bebe, el cual es tuyo, tendremos no solo un hijo si no 2 estoy esperando gemelos. Espero tu respuesta, por cierto ahora si podre ir a verte. Adiós_

_Con mucho cariño pandora._

Saga al leer la carta se estremece todo su ser, el seria padre!, sus ojos se abre de impresión no podía creerlo, ahora más que nunca corre hacia el santuario.

Saga: shion necesito que me des permiso para ir a Rusia

Shion: saga te necesitamos aquí, porque quiere ir a Rusia

Saga: la carta que leí era de ella, me ha dicho que esta embarazada ya tiene 7 meses!, déjame ir a verla.

Shion: claro está bien, ve saga pero regresa al cabo de 5 meses.

Saga: si patriarca.

Saga se compra un boleto de tren a Rusia, a diferencia de mu y DM él no tiene la capacidad de transportarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Aioria<strong>

Aioria ese día se iba a reunir con su esposa marin, se arregla el cabello se pone su armadura y con una sonrisa muy coqueta va a lugar donde entrenan las amazonas.

Aioria: querida marin, como estas hoy?

Marin: aioria siento muchas nauseas.

Marin vomita encima de la armadura del león específicamente el pecho.

Aioria: ahhh marin!, creo que necesitas ir al doctor.

Marin: si pero primero deja limpiar tu armadura.

Después de limpiar la armadura del león, ella y él van donde el doctor.

Doctor: dígame señorita que se le ocurre.

Marin: doctor tengo nauseas y vómitos, no sé que puede ser.

Doctor: usted es casada y no tienen hijos por lo que leo, bien le practicare unos exámenes para determinar que tiene.

Después de los exámenes.

Doctor: señora marin y señor aioria ya he descubierto lo que sucede.

Aioria: díganos doctor que es lo que tiene mi esposa.

Doctor: su esposa esta embarazada señor aioria, tiene 2 semanas.

Marin y aioria quedan sorprendidos ante la noticia, luego de unos segundos ambos de un salto de abrazan, aioria levanta a marin y la abraza con mucha fuerza.

Aioria: MARIN VOY A HACER PADRE!

Marin: lo se aioria vamos a contárselo a los demás.

Aioria: si marin, habrá que pensar en nombré para el bebe.

Aoria y marin salen muy felices del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaka<strong>

Shaka se encontraba meditando en su templo

Shaka: m….. en ese rato entrar unos discípulos de él.

Alupnos: señor shaka!-

Shaka: díganme alumnos míos

Alupnos: Señor su discípula lianha quiere hablar con usted en este momento.

Shaka: déjenla pasar, ustedes retírense.

Alupnos: si Señor!

Lianha: Shaka sama, tengo que decirle algo.

Shaka: Lianha espero que hayas olvidado lo que ocurrió, tu me entiendes verdad?

Lianha: Si señor, pero lo cierto es que no lo podremos olvidar.

Shaka: Lianha escucha lo que paso fue un error, perdimos la cordura pero no volvamos a mencionar nada de lo ocurrido de acuerdo?

Lianha: lo siento shaka sama, traigo noticas para usted, la joven toma aire –estoy embarazada-

Shaka: ¿Qué?, ¿como es que ocurrió?, esto no debería estar pasando yo soy un maestro, sabes lo que esto significa para mi reputación como santo virgo ósea santo de la virgen y como maestro budista.

Shaka está furioso la noticia no le cae muy bien, los budista que son muy religiosos como shaka detestan los pecados como la fornicación, pero shaka sabe que el cayo en tentación con esta joven y lo peor es que es su discípula.

Lianha: lo se shaka sama y si eso significa que debo dejar de ser su alumna lo entiendo, pero yo tendré al bebe.

Shaka: claro que lo tendrás es una vida, no apoyo en absoluto el aborto, pero como no quiero vivir en pecado tengo 2 opciones o dejarte y no volverte a ver o casarme con tigo.

Lianha: haga lo que usted crea conveniente.

Shaka: bien, creo que me casare.

Lianha queda sorprendida por esa respuesta.

Shaka: hes mejor que nos casemos lo más pronto posible para no perjudicar a ti ni a mí, de acuerdo?.

Lianha: si shaka sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Dohko<strong>

Dhko al igual que DM se encontraba en el juzgado por 10 demanda por paternidad.

Donko: como! Yo he sido padre 10 veces en mis 200 años!, nunca lo supe ahora que lo se voy a ver a mis hijos.

Jueza: primero pague las pensiones que debe.

Donko: cuanto debo?

La jueza saca un papel con muchos números.

Dohko al ver lo largo del papel queda helado, -no importa igual pagare toda la deuda y ire a ver a mis hijos- piensa para si dohko.

Dohko: jueza usted sabe donde encuentro alguno de mis hijos.

La jueza le da a dohko un papel con los nombres, edades y localizaciones de cada uno de sus hijos.

Dohko: muchas gracias señoría.

Después de juzgado dohko va a visitar a sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Milo.<strong>

Era ya la tarde milo estaba acostado durmiendo no tenia deseos de levantarse, la noche anterior había estado hasta tarde en una fiesta.

En ese rato llega shaina quien habre la puerta de una patada, al escuchar el portazo milo se despierta y levanta enseguida.

Milo: ha shaina eres tú, por poco y pensé que era un llamado de emergencia.

Shaina: milo con quien te has acostado últimamente?.

Milo: mujer solo me he acostado con tigo o acaso crees que te soy infiel?

Shaina: más te vale que haci sea, milo

Milo: dime shaina, quieres acostarte con migo ahora?, justamente estamos en mi habitación y no me vendría nada mal desayunarte.

Shaina: milo de escorpión ya no quiero que salgas a fiestas, ni bebas, ni llegue nunca más borracho, ni que tengas revista porno debajo de tu cama oíste?

Milo: nena porque me pides todo eso, es muy difícil lo que me pides tu me conoces.

Shaina: además deberás hacer una habitación más en tu casa.

Milo: una habitación más?, porque acaso te vienes a vivir con migo?

Shaina: si, pero la habitación nueva no será para mí.

Milo: entonces para quien será?, espero que no traigas a tu madre. No quiero suegras por aquí.

Shaina: no milo, será para tu hijo, tendremos un bebe.

Milo: ¿Qué? Milo queda boca abierto .yo tendré un hijo, ósea que no podre salir a fiestas? T.T pero igual lo voy a querer aunque extrañare mis salidas T.T

Shaina: claro que puedes salir con los demás dorados pero no llegue muy tarde no llegues borracho, no andes coqueteando a ninguna. Ahora serás padre y es hora de que madures.

Milo: pero shaina, al niño o niña le enseñare a ser como yo.

Shaina: eso me temo.

Milo: igual te fijaste en este escorpión.,

Milo y shaina continúan su conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Shura<strong>

Shura a diferencia de los demás caballeros esos días el se encontraba en España junto a él estaba su esposa, ambos estaban sentado en los mejores ha cientos del estadio de real Madrid viendo a su equipo favorito jugar contra Barcelona.

Hace 2 días su esposa le había dicho que iban a tener un bebe, desde entonces shura tomo muy enserio su papel como esposo y futuro padre.

Shura: maria ya es suficiente partido, no quiero que la adrenalina le haga daño a nuestro hijo.

Maria: pero shura llevamos poco tiempo aquí, además a un no llegan al segundo tiempo.

Shura: no importa maria, tú sabes que en los partidos no faltan los insolentes que empiezan a pelear o a lanzar botellas, es peligroso que estemos aquí vámonos.

Shura y maria salen del estadio, shura desde que se entero de aquello se ha puesto medio paranoico con su esposa, y demasiado cuidadoso. Cosa que a la esposa no le ha agradado mucho.

Shura: esposa vamos al mercado, te compraré leche y cosas sanas pero nada de jamón, mantequillas bebidas gaseosas y cosas muy grasosas hoy día fuiste al dictor?, te hiciste revisar?.

Maria: shura ya fui ayer, y se me antoja jamón serrano, por favor shura estas encima mío vigilándome todo lo que como hago es muy molesto.

Shura: lo siento solo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca sano y que tu estés sana y no corras peligro.

Maria: lo se shura pero te pasas.

Y a si continuaron los meses shura siendo muy paranoico cuidando demasiado a su esposa la cual ya deseaba tener al niño para que la deje en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Camus.<strong>

Camus estaba Siberia en un cyber café de un pueblo muy pequeño, de hace ya varios meses había iniciado una relación por chat.

Con una francesa de nombre cloe, pocas veces camus había tenido la oportunidad de ir a verla. Sus entrenamientos y batallas no le permitían irse del santuario.

Ya estando en el cyber procedió a entrar al chat, vio que su novia de internet en estaba conectada pero se puso a ver los mensajes dejados en el msn, en la bandeja de entrada había un mensaje que hacia 2 días había sido enviado a él.

El mensaje era de su novia, cuando entro a la página web quedo conmocionado en ella salía varias fotos de su novia pero salía embarazada y debajo de las fotos decía:

_Je suis enceinte. mon cube de glace.  
>Je suis très heureux à ce sujet, désireux de venir visiter à nouveau.<br>au revoir_

Camus al terminar de leer este mensaje, de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas por la felicidad que sentía, iba a ser papa uno de sus sueños se iba a cumplir.

Tenía que contárselo a milo, por suerte para él, milo estaba conectado en el msn y esto fue lo que escribieron:

Milo escribió:

Hola hielo!, como estamos! Tanto tiempo xD, ya te echaba de menos nadie me soporta como tú, todos son unos pesados -.-

Camus escribió:

Hola alacrán jajaja muy feliz y tú?

Milo escribió:

Terrible, de allí te cuento cuando regreses, ok. Han pasado muchas cosas O.o quedarías pa entro si supieras todo lo que ha pasado, hasta el papa shaka le ocurrieron cosas nuevas XD

Camus escribió:

Ok, oye déjame contarte una cosas

Milo escribió:

Cuéntame, soy puros ojos o.o

Camus escribió:

Mi novia cloe ella la recuerdas?.

Milo escribió:

A ella la niña del chat, la que vías a visitar a veces, oye nose pero esta media wena tu novia ejejej no te enojes por lo que digo, pero tiene unas pubis *¬*

Camus escribió:

No vuelva a escribir a si de ella ¬¬ ella ahora esta gordita mira las fotos, camus envía las fotos a milo.

Milo escribió:

O.O! wow esta guatona como la demás del santuario! Otra mas que queda premiada. XD

Camus escribió:

¬¬ Porque eres tan grosero milo.

Resumiendo milo y camus se quedaron chateando.

* * *

><p><strong>Afrodita<strong>

Ya era de noche, media noche para ser exactos, afroditas el caballero de la ultima casa salía del santuario dirigiendo al pueblo de rodorio, como era muy tarde cuando llego al pueblo no tenía problemas en que alguien lo viera ya que naden salía de sus casa a esa hora de la madrugada.

No fue precisamente a ninguna casa del pueblo sino a una colina cerca de allí, en aquella colina estaba llena de flores y la noche hacia que todo el lugar se viera hermoso, no venia precisamente a disfrutar de la bella vista del paisaje si no a encontrarse con una muchacha que solía ver.

Mantenían una relación secretamente, nadie debía saber que estaban allí. Ya era como las 3:00 de la madrugada afro estaba sentado debajo de un árbol esperando la llegada de su amada.

Después de unos minutos ella llega.

Afrodita: hola mi niña, ven siéntate junto a mí

Dasha: afrodita cuando vas a poder hacer público nuestro noviazgo?, esto no puede seguir así.

Afrodita: mi niña a un no, tu sabes que temo que te usen en mi contra, prefiero que sea secreto.

Dasha: pero mi familia sospechara que ando con alguien.

Afrodita: no, si no le dices.

Dasha: jeje. Pero ahora la gente se dará cuenta.

Afrodita: ¿Por qué dices eso mi pequeña?

Dasha: porque afrodita estoy embaraza.

Afrodita: qué? O.O y el niño que viene es mío?

Dasha: si es tuyo afro, por eso te digo que ahora todos los que me vean se preguntaran quien es el padre del bebe. ¿No estás enojado?.

Afrodita: no por supuesto que no, estoy tranquilo y me alegra mucho lo que me contaste, por fin tendré descendientes.

Y respecto a lo de tu familia calma yo hablare con ellos, le diré que yo soy el padre y asumiré toda mi responsabilidad.

Ambos novios se abrazan en la bella madrugada de aquella noche, se quedan conversando toda la noche sobre su bebe.

* * *

><p><strong>Shion.<strong>

Shion estaba preso, fue condenado a 5 días de cárcel por varias muchísimas demandas de paternidad.

Shion toma un teléfono y llama a mu.

Shion: mu, antes de que yo sea condenado a muerte por mi muchas demandas por paternidad.

Mu: eh… shion. No te..

Shion: déjame terminar, tengo que contarte un secreto mu.

Mu: dime maestro shion.

Shion: mu tú eres mi hijo.

Mu: O.O ¬¬ porque nunca me lo contaste?.

Shion: porque hoy lo descubrí con las demanda de paternidad, en ella salía el nombre de tu madre y tu nombré que según los exámenes eres mi hijo.

Mu: ¬¬ mi mama me dijo que mi padre fue un irresponsable que la dejo a ella con mis 4 hermanos, te diré que no te condenan a muerte por no pagar las demanda solo te echan a la cercel pero sales pronto y luego pagas. Ok?.

Shion: o.o no lo sabía, eh bien después nos vemos, hijo ._.

Mu: prefiero que me sigas llamando discípulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aioros<strong>

Aioros estaba muy feliz esa noche sabía que iba a ser padre por eso organizo una gran fiesta en su casa y llamo a todo los caballero dorados y sus parejas.

Estaban todos menos Sion que estaba preso.

Saga: ¿Qué celebramos?

Aioros: que voy a ser padre.

Mu: que coincidencia yo también.

Aldebaran: y yo

DM: y yo

Aioria: ah hermano yo también

Shaka: m… ah yo también.

Milo: pues yo premie a mi mujer.

Camus: ah con que era verdad lo que me contaste milo todos tendrás hijos o.o

Shura: yo también tendré mi hijo.

Dohko: yo ya lo tuve, tuve 10 y shion 25 me gano por 15

Afrodita: vaya ahora que todos van a ser papas la verdad yo también voy a hacerlo.

Saga: pero yo tendré gemelos.

Todos los caballeros se quedan conversando y preguntando porque todos serian padres.

* * *

><p>Fin después siguo con la segunda parte ya me canse de escribir xD<p> 


End file.
